


Podfic: A Very Peculiar Feeling

by Celilinia



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Audio Format: MP3, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Other, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celilinia/pseuds/Celilinia
Summary: Thank you to the generous Ineffablefool and my Friend a_blueish_pink (to be found on Instagram and YouTube), for letting me record this Fic and, alternatively for sauntering vaguely into the voice of Crowley for me.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	Podfic: A Very Peculiar Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineffablefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Very Peculiar Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578694) by [ineffablefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool). 

> Thank you to the generous Ineffablefool and my Friend a_blueish_pink (to be found on Instagram and YouTube), for letting me record this Fic and, alternatively for sauntering vaguely into the voice of Crowley for me.

There was a shriek of tires out on the street, and Aziraphale frowned. Honestly, people these days. Disturbing the neighborhood at this hour, with no regard for — _Oh!_

The internal rant was forgotten, along with the frown. That tire squeal might not have been particularly distinctive, but his more ethereal senses did pick up something which was. A certain presence, smelling of darkness and tasting of warmth and sounding of dry spice, was welling up strong now, so that Aziraphale was already hurrying to the door as it opened.

(Aziraphale can sense love. He can sense something from Crowley, too, but he's quite sure it's _not_ love. Goodness, it is awfully strong these days, though, isn't it?)

* * *

Written by the incredible ineffablefool and read out loud by me and My friend [A Pinkish Blue](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgBgCbsUOE7Hf7BV59QWMLg/about). 


End file.
